


Watching from afar

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo, Gen, Pining, mfkinkbingo, winterhawkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He knew he would never find out. Because, who should he ask? Steve? Tony? Natasha? No. He would just have to swallow the feelings down. Better than Clint looking at him in disgust.





	Watching from afar

It wasn‘t as if he didn‘t find Clint attractive. It wasn‘t that. Quite the opposite, probably. He found Clint _too_ attractive. And yeah, he technically knew that it was okay for guys to like guys for more than friendship. Bucky knew that. He had read the files Steve gave him. The files that helped Steve to get to know the 21st century. Problem was that Steve _forgot_ that Bucky knew the 21st century better than Steve did because Bucky… well, he had at least lived for some time in it, even if it had been as the Soldier.

But then there was also the fact, that a lot of people didn‘t thought that this was okay. Two fellas liking each other. He met them all over the world, never saying he was one of them. Or… kind of one of them. He loved girls. He just liked to watch men as much.

Bucky had even tried it, once. Talked to a fella who seemed nice and they hit off. At least Bucky thought that until he asked him if Bucky could kiss him. He learned a lot of creative insults that day and also that people still tended to get violent when they thought anyone thought them to be a faq.

So, yes, he may had a few issues with just asking Clint out. He really didn‘t want to risk the timid friendship they were building. Didn‘t want to risk to see the mischief in Clint eyes turn to hate. Didn‘t want to risk that the beautiful smile turned to a sneer. What did they say? Once bitten, twice shy? Bucky sighed. He really didn‘t want to think that low of Clint but… what if he just didn‘t liked guys? What, if he got weird after Bucky asked him to step out with him? Yeah, no. He couldn‘t risk that. At least not until he knew if he liked guys.

He knew he would never find out. Because, who should he ask? Steve? Tony? Natasha? No. He would just have to swallow the feelings down. Better than Clint looking at him in disgust. He pined for years after Steve, it wasn‘t as if he wasn‘t used to pining.

Still, it was hard.

~*~*~

„Stop being a creep. Ask him to have sex with you.“

Clint stared disbelieving at Natasha. He knew that she was a bit different in that department but… well, it always surprised him how different.

„I don‘t want to have sex with him, Tash. Well, no, I would love to have sex with him, because have you actually looked at him? But I really don‘t want him to… retreat or anything. Or break my bones. Or run away. Steve would kill me.“

He didn‘t say that it would kill Clint more than everything that could happen when Bucky rejected him. He didn‘t really thought that Bucky was biggot – the guy lived with Steve and he had to hear Steve and Tony fucking, Pepper sometimes joining them, right? But that didn‘t meant that Bucky was okay enough with it to get hit on by other guys. He _was_ from the forties after all. And that could go wrong. But even if he was into guys, it didn‘t meant that he was into Clint, after all. Clint was a disaster, and Bucky… well, Bucky was an even bigger disaster but a really sexy one. Not even talking about the way Bucky looked, that was just the cherry on top. No, the way his eyes crinkled a bit when he laughed or the way he would bite his lip when he concentrated on something. The way Bucky rolled his eyes when Steve said something that Bucky found stupid and adorable. The way Bucky looked when he relaxed on the roof, sun shining at his beautiful face.

Bucky was just perfect. And Clint… not. Far from it. So, no. He wouldn‘t ask Bucky. He could do a friendship and be good at it. And when he was in his room and thought of the way Bucky smiled, it wasn‘t for anyone to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo 2019 - N3; Free Square  
Written for the As-The-Saying-Goes Bingo - N2; Once bitten, twice shy  
Written for the Multifandom Kink Bingo - N3; Free Square
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
